


Charred and Chipped Petals

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Series: "Forgive Me Father" Extras [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Custom Ring, Fear, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Felix, proposal, self-conscious Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The familiar feeling of fear twisted its way into Sean’s gut; his chest felt heavy. This was it. Felix was going to break up with him—at his favourite restaurant no less.





	Charred and Chipped Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my GDocs, and found this little gem hiding in there! So I decided to post it!

 

“Felix, you really didn’t have to bring us out to such a fancy restaurant.” Sean told him, head ducked down so that his words were muffled by his scarf. 

“Of course I did.” Felix told him dryly; the hostess didn’t even ask his name, leading him away and up a set of silver stairs to the secluded outer deck. “If I didn’t, I’d be a horrible boyfriend.” 

“You know I’m just as happy staying inside with you.” Sean murmured, gently resting a hand on Felix’s lower back; the villain was nervous for some reason—it couldn’t be how high up they were. Felix loved to be up as high as physically possible, unlike his older sister, Jolene. She was  _ terrified  _ of heights, despite her profession. “Are you feeling okay?”

Felix paused at the top of the staircase to grace Sean with a gentle kiss. 

“Stop worrying.” Felix murmured against his lips. “I’m fine.” The familiar feeling of fear twisted its way into Sean’s gut; his chest felt heavy. This was it. Felix was going to break up with him—at his favourite restaurant no less. Sean slipped a few fingers underneath his scarf, tugging it loose and gathering it in his hands. Looping it a few times, he made it sturdy enough to settle on the back of the chair nicely. 

The hostess asked if they needed anything more and informed them that their waitress would be by shortly. At the negative response from Felix, she swayed away, heels clacking against the stone. 

“What made you pick Corsies’?” Sean questioned, trying not to let his nerves show. He’d prepared for this day, he couldn’t get nervous  _ now.  _ This was always the predetermined end. Felix, who’d drawn his phone, cocked an eyebrow and looked at his boyfriend. 

“What do you mean? We’ve gone here for the last three years.” Felix told him. “You said it was your favourite—we can go somewhere else if you want.” Sean shook his head. “Ironically, you asked me if I felt alright, but you seem to be the nervous one. Everything okay on that side of the table?”

“Aha, yes. I’m just…” he spread his fingers on the tablecloth. “…nervous, I suppose.”

“Nervous? Why? Heights bothering you since the skyscraper incident last week?” Felix asked, slipping his phone back in his pocket. The waitress arrived; Felix took a minute to order their usual fare.  

“A bit. Not enough to dissuade my appetite though.” Sean told him with a smile; Felix smiled back. Felix drummed his fingers on the table before sighing. 

“Sean, I’m a bit nervous too. And to be honest? I really just want to…get this over with so I can enjoy dinner.” 

“Get  _ what _ over with?” Sean squeaked. He was going to vomit; he was going to  _ vomit.  _ Felix was getting up; his hand went inside his suit and the technician froze. “Wait, Felix—“

“No. I won’t be able to eat if I wait.” Felix told him resolutely; he stood and began to walk over to his boyfriend. Sean cleared his throat. “What?”

“I…I want you to know I love you.” Sean said quietly. Felix froze for half a second, before a smile unfolded on his face. “And I’d do anything for you.” The villain was shaking his head; before Sean knew it, he had a near lapful of Stride, the other man pressing a gentle kiss to his mouth as he leaned in. 

“I love you too.” Felix gently lowered himself so that he was kneeling in front of Sean. He slipped a hand into his jacket, feeling around for a moment before pulling out a small, black box.

Sean’s heart stopped in his chest for what seemed like an eternity. Felix…he wasn’t going to…. Sean swallowed, trying to regain some kind of control as the world slowed to a stop and all of the air in his lungs slipped out in a single sob. Felix pressed on all the same. 

“Sean. These last three years we’ve spent together have been the best years of my life. And I love you.” The villain began; Sean was already bringing his sleeve up, dotting at his eyes with the cuffs. He was supposed to be stronger than this—but how was he supposed to build up  a defence against something he never expected? “I have spent the last week and a half agonising over this, you know. What ring I should get, how I should propose. But I figured the easiest way to do it was to be blunt with you. Would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?” Felix had barely cracked the box open before he was tugged up and into thick arms. 

“Yes, yes. In every single way, yes.” Sean breathed, capturing Felix’s lips and twining his fingers in the villain’s hair. Felix slid his arms around his now fiancés neck, kissing back with equal fervour. 

“Don’t you want to see your ring?” Felix questioned in a pant when he was let up for air.

“I’d rather kiss you.” Sean murmured, ghosting his lips down Felix’s jaw. The villain chuckled before drawing back and putting the tiny box between them. Nestled in a cushion of red velvet was a silver-banded ring. The stone was as black as the night itself and sparkled as if Felix had reached into the sky and plucked the stars to put inside. It was cut like a blooming rose with delicate petals sliced into it. 

“Pretty isn’t it?” Felix chirped proudly. Sean nodded, mouth numb.

“It’s gorgeous.” He whispered; Felix plucked it from its home and gestured to Sean for him to lift his hand. Sean did as requested and felt like he was going to faint as the ring slid home, snug on his finger. “Fun fact. The ‘stone’ isn’t stone at all.”

“It isn’t?” Sean questioned, turning the ring. It looked so  _ right  _ on his finger, he didn’t think he’d ever take it off.  Felix adjusted himself so that he was sitting comfortably on the other man’s lap. 

“Nope. It’s a charred dragon scale. I couldn’t get you something that would break easily. You’d knock into a wall or something and break one of the petals the first day you wore it.” Felix slipped their fingers together; he brought Sean’s hand up, kissing his fingers one at a time. “And I couldn’t get you an ordinary diamond, you’re worth so much more to me than that.”

“You’re going to make me cry.” Sean croaked. 

“Don’t you dare. If you start crying, then I’m going to cry and my eyeliner is going to run—I was wanting to save  _ that  _ for later.” He gave a soft grind of his hips that had Sean’s hands snapping to steady them. 

“Not here.” Sean hissed, eyes darting to the door. Felix let out a soft chuckle, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Where’d you get the scale?”

“A friend of Jolene’s donated the carved scale and Jolene set it herself.”

“Jolene knows how to make jewellery?” Sean questioned. Felix shrugged at him, eyes drifting down to look at Sean’s lips. “And who just happens to have a dragon scale carved into a rose?”

“If Jolene didn’t before, then there was an impressive wikihow out there on how to do it.” The villain teased. “I mean, there’s a wikihow for just about everything nowadays. It’s not impossible, with her learning curve. As for who would have a carved, charred dragon scale—I think a dragon might.” Felix let out a soft breath. “I really do love you, Sean. More than I could ever express with words.”

“And I love you, Felix. To be honest, I thought you were going to break up with me.” He admitted, eyes darting away. The villain scoffed at him.

“Now I’m insulted.” Felix unhitched his arms from around Sean’s neck. “You think I’m that stupid? I mean, I can’t even think of a reason why I’d break up with you—after all, I’m the one that snores in the relationship.” Sean couldn’t hold back a snort as Felix climbed off of him and made his way back to his seat. “And we really don’t have the toilet bowl issue as we’re both men.” 

“I’m just glad that wasn’t the case.” Sean interrupted. “Because I don’t know what I would have done if my expectations had turned into reality.”

“Well don’t think too much about it. We’ve got some delicious seafood coming, some expensive wine…and a wedding to plan. I mean not right now, unless you’d like to start. I was already looking at some venues— “

“—someone sure was cocky that I was going to say yes.” Sean teased, righting his chair so that he faced the villain. Felix looked at him for a moment, expression incredulous. 

“Yeah, I mean at the time I didn’t think I was. But I was scrolling through tumblr and I saw this photo of sunlight sifting through stained glass and I thought, ‘hey, I want to marry Sean in a place like this.’” Felix shrugged at the other man. 

“And you say I’m the romantic one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, yeah, no. This was written like half a year ago (woops)  
> But hello there! 
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
